A RanxKiseki fanfic
by shugobasket1266
Summary: Ran and Yoru were dating, but Ran caught him cheating on her with Miki, so they broke up. Ran is absent for "Chara Training", and Kiseki gets worried so he trys to find her and comfort her. sry, not good at summeries!better than it sounds!I dont own sc!
1. Chapter 1 and i dont own shugo chara!

**Summery:**

**Yoru and Ran were dating, but Yoru cheated on her with MIKI, so they break up. Ran is sad and has ditched "training." Kiseki gets worried and goes to find "pink commoner."**

**Me-Hi people of this place we call earth! This is my first fanfic, so be nice. This is a RanxKiseki.**

**Kiseki-O.O**

**Ran-O.O**

**Kiseki and Ran- YAY! I mean **

**Kiseki-What are you waiting for, commoner? Roll chappie!**

**-Normal P.O.V-**

"How could he? How could she? How could they?" Ran thought as she wandered pointlessly through the forest, the same one where Yoru had brought her so many times before they had broken up. She sighed, remembering the pain of it.

**-Flashback-**

**-Ran's P.O.V-**

"He was supposed to meet me here, so where is he," I thought, scanning the garden for my neko boyfriend. Fortunately, I found him. Unfortunately, he wasn't alone. Even more unfortunately, HE WAS KISSING MIKI! YES, THAT MIKI! I gave a startled cry. "Yoru," I shouted, "What do you think you're doing with Miki?" I heard him mutter,"Crap." Then, he said in a louder voice, "Sorry Ran, but we're over." I stood there shocked as he walked away hand in hand with Miki. I blinked in surprise, and before I could stop the tears they were pouring out. I ran as fast as I could to the forest, where I sat down and cried until there were no more tears to cry.

**-End of Flashback-**

**-Meanwhile at the Royal Garden-**

Everyone was there, except for Ran and Miki. Kiseki had just declared them unworthy of his training, when Miki walked in, holding hands with YORU! everyone was suprised, after all, they knew that Ran and Yoru had been dating. "wheres Ran desu~" asked Su."Why should I care nya. We broke up nya." "WHAT?" shouted everyone. "It's true. We're an item now." replied Miki.

**-Kiseki's P.O.V-**

"I wonder if Ran is ok," I thought to myself. What I said outloud was,"Daichi, you take over training for today. I just forgot I have to help Tadase with something," and quickly flew out of the gardens. I thought to myself,"I hope I didn't give it away that I have a crush on Ran..." I had a pretty good idea of where to find her, and it seemed my hunch was correct! I heard her crying in the forest. I flew down to her, but she didn't hear me. I went close to her face and said,"Boo." She screamed, looked up and saw it was just me, and slapped me in the face. "How dare you hit your king!" I said. "How dare you scare me when you know I've had a bad day."She replied. " Wanna talk about it?" "Not really"...she again burst into tears. I held her close and let her cry. When she was done, I whispered,"Don't waste the rest of your life on a theiving feline. There are better men out there." "But none of them would fall for me!" "I know someone who has," I whispered. "Oh yeah, who then?"She asked. "Me," I muttered, before pressing my lips against hers. I heard her gasp, then she pulled away. She said,"..."

**Aren't I evil! If you want to know what Ran says, please review!:-D You know you want to click the magic button!:-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summery**

**For those of you who don't know, this is chapter two of A RanxKiseki fanfic. If you have not already read it, do so now or else you wont understand the story.**

**Kiseki: What did you say Ran? If you reject me I will kill you!**

**Ran:O.O**

**Me: Well I guess its time to roll chappie!**

**-Normal P.O.V-**

She said," Kiseki, who told you I like you? Because now I have to go kill them. And just so you know, you didn't have to do all that just to cheer me up…." As she spoke those words, her face was a combination of angry, sad, and, most prominently, embarrassment. "Nobody told me you liked me! I didn't know until you confessed two seconds ago!" Kiseki said, "And I didn't so "that" just to cheer you up!" "Really? You liked me even when I seemed loyal to Yoru? I didn't think you would bother liking me, "the pink commoner," as you so often put it." "I am sorry about that _Ran," _Kiseki said. " I will try to call you by your name from now on." "Hey Kiseki," Ran asked. "Yeah?" He replied. " Are we like, an item now? Because I don't want to seem like a slut. Could we keep it a secret just a little longer?" "Sure." He replied. " Just as long as I can still do this," he said, pulling her face towards his and giving her a short, but love-filled kiss. " That's fine by me." Ran said. " Ok then. Lets go, pink commoner!" Ran glared at him. He pecked her on the cheek and said," Just getting into character!" and with that he grabbed her and pulled her to Amu's house. When they got there he said, "Didn't think you'd want to go back to the meeting." "Thanks Kise-I mean king! Thanks for everything." "Just doing my duty. It wouldn't do to have a slave uprising." He chuckled. "hmmmmm…..a slave uprising huh? Not a bad idea….." "Su, when did you get here?" asked Ran. "A few seconds ago. Just long enough to hear slave uprising. Anyways, are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine. King helped me forget about Miki and the thieving feline." "that's good. So when are you going to tell everyone your dating?" "WHAT?" They both screamed. "Well its obvious to me, but Im just good at that kind of thing. I guess Eru rubbed off on me." She joked. Ran and Kiseki sweat-dropped. "We'll tell them in a couple of weeks. For now, please keep it a secret!" Ran begged. "alright, but only if you let me do your hair tonight!" "Fine, anything! Just don't tell!" "ok," Su said happily. "Goodnight Kiseki." "Goodnight Ran." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before going off to join Tadase. " That's gonna take some getting used to…" Su said. "What is?" asked Miki. "Aaaaah! Nothing! Its nothing! Ummm, I have to, ummmm get ready for bed! Bye!" Su exclaimed, flying madly away. "That girl is so odd sometimes." Said Miki. She turned, but Ran was quickly flying after Su. " I will never understand these people….oh well. I'll tell Ran that Yoru broke up with me and probably wants her back in the morning."

**Me: Sorry if the ending sucked! This is my first fanfic so review to tell me how I did! oh, and I dont own shugo chara!:-(((epic sadness...anyways review or I will unleash my secret weapon!**

**Kiseki:...Well whats your weapon?**

**Me: You...Kiseki, my PRINCE!**

**Kiseki: -Goes on evil destuction walk of DOOM!-**

**Me: So please review!8-)**


End file.
